Over the rapid development of display techniques, customers require a display device to not only have a clear and emulational display effect, but also to exhibit multi-functionality, such as, recreational and healthy functions.
Conventional display devices achieve color display by means of conventional color filters. Conventional color filters utilize a blue photoresist material comprising components like colorants for providing a color, unsaturated monomers, alkali-soluble resins, solvents, photoinitiators, additives, and the like.
It is well known that far-infrared light exhibits relatively strong penetrability and radiation, has remarkable temperature-controlling effect and resonant effect. After absorption by human bodies, far-infrared light can be resonated with in vivo water molecules to activate the water molecules and improve the inter-molecular binding force, thereby activating biological macromolecules like proteins, etc, and allowing cells in organisms to be at the highest vibrational levels. Due to the resonant effect of biological cells, far-infrared heat energy can be transferred to a deeper subcutaneous site so that the temperature of deep zone increases and the produced warm diffuses from the inside out. Such effect expands capillary vessels, facilitates blood circulation, enhances metabolism among various tissues, increases regeneration capacity of tissues, improves immunity of bodies, and adjusts abnormally excited mental state, thereby producing therapeutic and health caring effect.
Based on the above described requirements and technical background, a blue photoresist composition further having an function of emitting infrared light is developed on the basis of conventional blue photoresist materials so that the display device produced therefrom can have both conventional display effect and therapeutic and health caring effect.